dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Gohan (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Future Gohan(未み来らいの孫そん悟ご飯はん) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Gohan that appears in the timeline in which Future Trunks lives. He is the son of Future Goku and Future Chi-Chi. 'Appearance' Future Gohan appears as a tall, stern, and muscular man. He also dons a uniform greatly resembling that of Goku's early uniform, and states that he is inspired to wear it in the hopes that he will one day be as strong as he was. The only differences between his uniform and Goku's is that the sleeves are longer on his, his boots are a dark blue with yellowish stripes on the bottom edges and without the line running in the middle of the boots from top to bottom, and he also wears his own kanji symbol on the back, Han, 飯. Bulma even states that Gohan looked strikingly similar to Goku when wearing this uniform. He never changed his hairstyle since his childhood, but the longer part of his hair is cut much shorter, somewhat resembling the haircut his alternate past counterpart had when he first trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and when fighting with Cell, only it was more grown into (because Future Gohan was a full-grown adult). youngGohan.jpg|Future Gohan as a young child in Dragon Ball Z Kid Gohan.jpg|Future Gohan during the Raditz Saga e4468d618111ce970be8489543d06525.jpg|Future Gohan during the Raditz Saga Gohan training.jpg|Future Gohan during the Raditz Saga Gohan Vegeta Saga.jpg|Future Gohan during the Vegeta Saga Gohann an.jpg|Future Gohan during the Namek Saga Gohan friezasah.jpg|Future Gohan during the Frieza Saga Gohan android saga.jpg|Future Gohan as a kid in the History of Trunks Future GohanDBZ.png|Future Gohan in the History of Trunks FutureGohan(onearm).png|Future Gohan in the History of Trunks FutureGohanDBSF.png|Future Gohan in Dragon Ball SF 'Personality' Like his mainstream self's personality as a child, in his childhood, Future Gohan lacked the fighting spirit of his father and, as a fighter, he is mostly a coward and is a shy little boy, was gentle of heart, a pacifist in nature, but when enraged for seeing his friends hurt, his hidden dormant potential briefly revealed itself, he was also intensely focused in his studies, until the time his father died of the heart virus and the invasion of the androids and the murder of his friends, especially his mentor Future Piccolo, which is the period of the time divergence, and the period that dramatically changed him for the rest of his life. 13 years after the death of the Z Fighters, due to the apocalyptic world that he spent the latter half of his life in, Future Gohan, now an adult, is shown being far more serious and aggressive than his present timeline counterpart as a teen and adult, who was quite naïve, awkward, and is more laid-back and comical (especially when donning his Great Saiyaman outfit). Future Gohan seemed to have lost his pacifist-like demeanor which he had as a child, and is shown to be in quite a bit of pain and stress after all the years of challenging the Androids alone, and has a sort of "do or die" attitude, fiercely driven to destroy the Androids for all the death and destruction they caused. However, as seen in his brief moments of peace, Future Gohan does retain his calm and cheerful nature, much like his father and present counterpart. During which, he enjoys life for what it is worth, most notably when telling Future Trunks to forget about becoming a Super Saiyan until he knows he is ready. Future Gohan also is incredibly close to Future Trunks, and appears to even consider him as his little brother. Although he once shared the same dream as his mainstream counterpart of becoming a scholar, due to the apocalyptic event that took place, Future Gohan presumably never went to school to fulfill that dream. It is assumed he spent all of his time training and pondering ways to stop the Androids. Future Gohan said to Future Bulma that he always dreamed of being strong like his father 'Background' Future Gohan was born in May of Age 757, about a year after Future Goku and Future Chi-Chi married following the conclusion of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai. As a newborn, he went on for a time without a name until Goku's grandfather's name was mentioned, which Gohan liked, as opposed to the name his mother chose (Einstein). His early childhood was a pampered one, unlike his father's. His life was relatively well-balanced with a loving family and a nice home. Future Gohan was well-adjusted and intelligent, but unlike his father as a child, he lacked any affection for fighting and was easily scared at a level that most normal children would be. Future Goku gave Future Gohan the four star Dragon Ball and put it into a hat for him to honor his grandpa. Once, Future Goku and Future Chi-Chi were walking through a meadow with Future Gohan on a stroller, but the stroller was accidentally released, causing them to chase after it. Gohan was then sent flying out of the stroller, but his latent powers' brief awakening not only allowed him to survive crashing into a tree, but also plowing a hole through the trunk, amazing Future Goku at the hidden power of Gohan. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Raditz and Vegeta Saga' 5 year later in In Age 761, Chi-Chi home-schools Gohan to be a scholar until he is four despite Goku's protests. After being introduced to Master Roshi and the others at Kame House, At this time, he is shown as a shy, but very smart boy who also has a tail like Goku once had before it was removed. He is also very sensitive and appears cowardly at some times. After Goku's brother, Raditz appears on Earth and explains his Saiyan origins and attacks Goku with ease, he kidnaps Gohan. Gohan soon gets locked up in Raditz's space pod, because Raditz cannot stand his constant crying. It is during this time that Raditz discovers that Gohan is potentially far stronger than Goku himself. During the battle between Goku, Raditz, and Piccolo, Gohan becomes angry and breaks free of the space pod he is being held captive in when he spots Raditz torturing Goku by repeatedly kicking one of Goku's broken ribs. He delivers a devastating blow to Raditz, giving Goku and Piccolo time to kill the evil Saiyan, though Goku dies in the process as well. After the battle with Raditz, Piccolo, having seen Gohan's power first hand, decides to take Gohan out training in Break Wasteland. He leaves Gohan alone to survive against dinosuars and other dangers for six months, though during this time he watches Gohan carefully. For the rest of the year, Piccolo shows no mercy as he teaches Gohan how to fight. Soon, Gohan's bright and cheerful nature makes Piccolo protective over the young boy. As the boy grows on Piccolo, the two of them have a few conversations about Piccolo's past and why he did the things he did and Gohan tells Piccolo he thinks he is not as bad as everyone has told him. A year later in Age 762, the time comes for the Z Fighters to take on the remaining two Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa. Piccolo senses the Saiyans making their approach and tells Gohan to be ready, when he suddenly senses a third Ki from another direction. They think it is another Saiyan but soon find out that it is Krillin who joins them to fight the Saiyans. The Saiyans find them and before the fight starts, they decide to test their Saibamen against the Z Fighters. Soon Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu join them in the fight. While Yamcha and one Saibaman fight, Gohan cannot keep with their speed through his eyes alone, so Piccolo orders Gohan to concentrate and find them using Ki Sense, which Gohan is eventually able to master quickly. When Nappa begins to fight after Yamcha is killed and the six Saibamen are destroyed, Gohan is able to sometime control his fear but becomes frightened and hides behind rocks at times his age catches up with him. This prevents him from being very effective in the battle, except for short intervals, such as a point when he single-handedly kicks Nappa through a boulder. During one part of the battle, Piccolo hatches a plan for Gohan to blast Nappa after Piccolo has kicked him towards Krillin, and Krillin then will kick Nappa towards Gohan for the attack. The first two thirds of the plan work accordingly, but when it is Gohan's turn, Gohan cowers behind more boulders, botching the plan, resulting in Piccolo calling him a worthless coward. When Vegeta gives the group three hours for Goku to arrive, Piccolo loses all hope in Gohan, and after some bickering, he orders Gohan to go home. However, Gohan refuses and even realizes Nappa would not let him go away. When the fight continues after Goku fails to arrive on time, Gohan regains his confidence and does his best to amend for his previous cowardice. Piccolo hatches another plan for Gohan to attack Nappa after Krillin distracts him and Piccolo grabs his tail. Though Gohan quickly goes on the assault, the plan fails when Nappa is shown to have overcome his tail's weakness. Eventually, when Nappa fires a lethal energy blast at Gohan, Piccolo throws himself in front of Gohan and takes the impact. Gohan watches his mentor slowly die, and while Piccolo confesses his true bond with Gohan, Gohan's emotions once again take over, starting to cry in extreme anger. Once Piccolo slowly passes on, Gohan in turn fires a powerful Masenko at Nappa, which does only minimal damage to his arm. With that last Masenko consuming all the energy he had left, Gohan decides to give up and meet his fate, despite Krillin's protests for him to run. He is almost squashed by Nappa, but is saved by the Flying Nimbus when the resurrected Goku finally arrives to the battle. After eating a Senzu Bean with Krillin, he watches Goku overpower Nappa. When Vegeta kills Nappa, Goku tells Gohan to let him battle Vegeta alone, not wanting Gohan to get hurt again. Later on, after Vegeta turns into a Great Ape using a Power Ball and injures Goku, Gohan returns to the battle. After Yajirobe chops off Vegeta's tail, making him transform back, Gohan fights Vegeta alone while Krillin and a broken Goku prepare to fire a Spirit Bomb, the last resort. Krillin fires the Spirit Bomb, but misses. Gohan bounces it back, hitting Vegeta, but not killing him. Gohan himself transforms into a Great Ape after looking at Vegeta's Power Ball. He defeats Vegeta by landing on him after Vegeta cuts his tail with a Destructo Disc. Afterwards, Goku lets Vegeta go, hoping to one day face him again. 'Namek, Captain Ginyu and Frieza Saga' After recovering from his injuries in West City hospital, Wukong Hospital, Future Gohan chose to go to the planet Namek with Krillin and Bulma to gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring back his friends back to life, because Piccolo's death caused Kami's death too, which caused the Earth's Dragon Balls to turn to stone. Gohan was on a personal mission to wish back Piccolo, and went so far as to wear a copy of Piccolo's dōgi to honor him. After their long trip, with a few sidetracks, they finally make it to Namek, where they find out Vegeta has also come seeking the Dragon Balls, along with his former far more powerful boss, Frieza. While scouting the planet with Krillin, Gohan spots Frieza and his minions, Zarbon and Dodoria, tormenting Namekian villagers. When Gohan sees Dodoria, one of Frieza's top henchmen, attack a little Namekian child named Dende, he goes out and attacks him. Afterwards, Dodoria chases Gohan, Krillin and Dende, but they eventually lose him and Vegeta kills Dodoria. Dende leads Future Gohan and Future Krillin to Future Grand Elder Guru, the ruler of the Namekians, where he unlocks both of their hidden potential. Later, Gohan steals a Dragon Ball that Vegeta has hid in a lake for himself, and even tricks Vegeta who runs into him on his way back from retrieving the ball. Vegeta figures this out eventually and becomes enraged, but the arrival of the Ginyu Force makes Vegeta have to form an alliance with Gohan and Krillin in order to get all the Dragon Balls and put up a fight against Frieza's feared Special Forces. Unfortunately, when they gather all of the Dragon Balls, they are ambushed by the Ginyu Force. The weakest of them, Guldo, is to take on Krillin and Gohan, but fails as Vegeta steps in and decapitates him with his hand. Then, when Vegeta is fighting a losing battle against Recoome, Krillin and Gohan step in and fight, but it is still not enough. Gohan is on the brink of death until Goku shows up with Senzu Beans. Goku takes on the rest of them, but has his body switched by Captain Ginyu. With Goku completely weak in Captain Ginyu's body, Gohan has to try to fight Captain Ginyu in his father's body. Captain Ginyu is unable to fully figure out Goku's powers and after a short fight with Gohan, Krillin, and Goku in Ginyu's body, Vegeta kills Jeice and ultimately defeats Ginyu. After Captain Ginyu ends up in a frog's body, Gohan and the others gather the Namekian Dragon Balls and wish for Piccolo to be brought back to life on Namek. Shortly after, Frieza ambushes them, making them stall for Piccolo to come. In the Z Fighters' battle against Frieza's second form, Krillin is injured by the tyrant and is sent into the depths of the water below. Gohan rushes to save his friend from drowning, but Frieza stops him. Getting angry, Gohan attacks Frieza with a barrage of punches and kicks followed by a massive wave of energy blasts, following up with a Masenko to finish the job, that would bring the tyrant to his knees. When Piccolo (now greatly powered up after fusing with the Namekian hero Nail) arrives on the battle field, he fights an even battle against Frieza while Gohan and the others watch in amazement. However, Frieza transforms into his third transformation and gains the upper hand against Piccolo. Seeing this, Gohan becomes enraged and attacks Frieza with the Full Power Masenko, hindering Frieza for a few minutes. Eventually, Frieza manages to deflect the attack back at Gohan, who is saved by Piccolo when he destroys the attack with a Ki Blast. Frieza then transforms into his final form, and as his first act, kills Dende, who had been healing the Z Fighters. Frieza then tries to kill Gohan with a Death Beam, but Vegeta saves the young Saiyan by kicking him out of the way of the blast. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo watch in horror as Vegeta gets brutally beaten by Frieza until Goku arrives. In the end, Vegeta meets his end at the hands of Frieza, who kills him with a Death Beam. Gohan and the others are left on the sidelines while Goku fights an even battle against Frieza. However, things turn bad when Frieza powers up to 50% of his power and gains the upper hand against Goku, who desperately attempts to use the Spirit Bomb. In order to buy Goku some time, Gohan and Krillin lend their energy to Piccolo so he can stall Frieza enough for Goku to complete his Large Spirit Bomb. When Frieza prepares to kill Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin summon up the last of their energy and distract the tyrant with a surprise attack, saving the Namekian's life. Goku then fires his completed Spirit Bomb. It proves successful and Frieza is plummeted into the depths of the Spirit Bomb, heavily injuring him. Believing the tyrant to be dead, the heroes relax and prepare to go back home to Earth, until Frieza appears on top of a boulder and reveals to be alive. Frieza mortally wounds Piccolo (in the anime, Frieza attempted to fire a Death Beam at Goku, but Piccolo pushed him out of the way and got hit by the laser instead, whereas in manga, Frieza intended to fire the attack at Piccolo), overwhelming Gohan with horror and grief at the presumed death of his mentor and friend. Next, Frieza kills Krillin, by telekinetically blowing him up into pieces, which enrages Goku and allows him to transform into a Super Saiyan. He assertively orders Gohan to take Piccolo and retrieve Bulma and take them to the ship that he traveled in and use it to head back to Earth. Reluctantly obeying his father's wishes, Gohan leaves the battle field with the unconscious Piccolo and manages to retrieve Bulma. Later, when he senses that his father is supposedly dead, Gohan returns to the fight to stall Frieza before Namek explodes. However, despite his best efforts, he is unable to stall Frieza as the tyrant taunts him and he is not fighting, in addition to Frieza deducing the real reason Gohan is attempting to fight him. However, Gohan then senses that his father is still alive and powers up. Next, Gohan attacks Frieza with a barrage of punches and kicks, knocking him to the ground and finally blasting him with a Super Masenko. Unfortunately, Frieza appears unaffected by the attack and powers up to full power again, saying that Gohan is a true Saiyan and that is why Frieza must kill him. However, before Frieza can kill Gohan, Goku rises up from the ocean below and tells Gohan to get off Namek. Gohan flies away from the fight and encourages his father to win. As Gohan is flying back to the spaceship, he and the others are later transported to Earth by Porunga while Goku is left finishing the battle with Frieza on the dying planet Namek. After Goku wins the battle, but is caught in planet Namek's explosion, Gohan and the others mourn the Saiyan warrior's apparent death. Months later, they are allowed to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish Goku back to life. However, they are shocked after the Eternal Dragon Porunga refuses the wish that Goku be brought back to life, but everyone rejoices once the Dragon explains that Goku did not die from Namek's explosion. During this time of peace, everyone awaits the arrival of Goku, and Gohan goes back to his studies while Piccolo watches over him and his mother. 'Interlude' when Future Frieza arrived on Earth in August of Age 764. Future Gohan and the Z Fighter regroup to fight against this threat until Future Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to arrive and kill Frieza and his father, Future King Cold. 'The History of Trunks (TV Special)' After the death of his father due to a lethal heart virus in Age 766, and then the murders of the Dragon Team by the androids on May 12th, Age 767 and the Dragon Balls becoming useless forever, due to Future Piccolo's death and Future Kami's death as the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back to life, Gohan's life is altered drastically. It is stated that the death of Gohan's friends, like Future Piccolo and Future Krillin, sparked his transformation into a Super Saiyan, in these events, he never met Videl or had a little brother (as Present Gohan did), nor went to school to fulfill his dream to become a scholar, making him completely a warrior. Over the course of the following thirteen years, Gohan trains himself to be able to take down the androids, and over time, develops a close relationship to Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma. As the last remaining Z Fighter, he continuously takes it upon himself to challenge the androids, even though he is outnumbered and outclassed. Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan sometime during the years-long struggle against the androids. Future Gohan's first true appearance in the special is his arrival at a city the androids had just recently attacked, thirteen years after the Z Fighters had been killed. He encounters Future Trunks in the ruins of the city, and after hearing his plea to learn to fight, agrees to take him under his wing. Over the course of the next thirteen years, Gohan becomes Trunks' mentor and trains him in everything he knows, also teaching him swordsmanship. During a day of relaxation, the androids attack the theme park Super World while Gohan and Trunks happen to be flying overhead. The two quickly head toward the park to battle the androids. Upon arrival, Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight. Gohan then battles with Android 17, transforms into his Super Saiyan form and despite a few lucky hits from Android 17, quickly gains the upper-hand. However, Android 18 so on intervenes and Gohan finds himself quickly overwhelmed. In an attempt to assist Gohan, Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before Android 18 can deliver a powerful energy blast to the young warrior, Gohan rushes in and takes the attack for him, saving Trunks' life. Gohan then carries the unconscious Trunks while trying to find a place to hide. He is successful in hiding until the androids decide to bomb the entire area in hopes of driving them out. Gohan manages to protect Trunks and stay hidden, but at the cost of his left arm, which is completely blown off in the bombing. Merely one Senzu Bean remains in Gohan's bag and rather than use it to restore his arm, he chooses to give it to Trunks, which saves him from death. Trunks awakes a moment later and brings the unconscious Gohan back to Capsule Corporation where Bulma treats his wounds. After Gohan's injuries heal, the two resume training. Trunks, pushing ever closer to becoming a Super Saiyan, quickly begins to improve day by day. During a day of training, the nearby Pepper Town is attacked by the androids. Gohan prepares himself for battle, only to see young Trunks begging to fight alongside him. Gohan seemingly accepts, only to knock Trunks out to avoid the young warrior from being nearly killed again, or worse. The one-armed Gohan seals his final fate when he flies into the city alone and ambushes the androids. Despite his handicap, Gohan puts up a long, suspenseful fight against the combined power of the androids. As Gohan tries his hardest to keep his defenses up, the androids then blast a building when Gohan, interrupting his vision. The two androids then knock Gohan down and continuously blast Gohan with continuous energy waves, killing him. Trunks awakens when Gohan's ki depletes. He then searches the city, only to find Gohan's dead body laying in a pool of blood and water. His rage bursts out and he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. 'Perfect Cell Saga' In "Ghosts from Tomorrow", a flashback via Trunks showcases Future Gohan waging a battle against Androids 17 and 18. In the flashback, Gohan battles with Android 18 first, but despite a few good blows, he is eventually smashed into a rock pile when Android 17 intervenes. Before the downed warrior can rise again, the androids prepare to assault him, but Trunks steps in and cuts off a few locks of Android 18's hair. Trunks is attacked but Gohan is able to save him. However, he is quickly overwhelmed so he and Trunks hide among the ruins of the city in order to devise a plan. A flashback of Gohan picturing his dying father is shown, and he states he will strive to make him proud. The next scene shows Gohan and Trunks charging at the androids, but nothing beyond this is seen other than a large explosion and Trunks' narrative describing his mentor's death. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'Future Trunks Saga' In the Extra Edition 1 chapter, a flashback shows Future Gohan as a kid and it is revealed that the young Future Gohan survived the battle with the Androids as he had left to find the Dragon Balls and save the planet before Future Piccolo dies. He is picked up by Future Bulma in her airplane with baby Future Trunks in tow. She informs Future Gohan that someone has gathered the Dragon Balls and he checks the Dragon Radar noting they are all in one place. They race to get the Dragon Balls before the wish is made. Unfortunately the Pilaf Gang had managed to complete the summoning and Future Pilaf bungles his wish resulting in himself, Future Mai, and Future Shu get turned into babies. Future Bulma and Future Gohan arrive too late and Gohan screams in anguish when he notices the Dragon Balls drop to the ground as stones instead of scattering across the Earth signaling the death of Future Piccolo and Future Kami. Like what was seen in the TV Special, Future Gohan appears in Dragon Ball Super during Future Trunks' flashback. In it, Gohan is with Trunks sitting down when the androids attack a city nearby, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and asks Trunks to stay, but he refuses and wants to go with his master, Gohan agrees and when both prepares to go, Gohan knocks Trunks out and goes by himself to face the androids. Later, Trunks finds Gohan's dead body, much to his sadness and begins to cry, achieving for the first time his Super Saiyan transformation. Although only appearing in flashbacks, Future Gohan's spirit was destroyed when Future Zeno erased Future Trunks' timeline to eliminate Infinite Zamasu once and for all. An image of Future Gohan appeared when Gohan arrived to wave Trunks goodbye, causing the latter to reminisce the times he and Future Gohan shared. A tearful Trunks dwells on his failure to protect his world, but was cheered up by Gohan's optimistic words. His soul still exists in the second alternate future timeline created by Whis. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of Energy wave. *'Ki Sense' - An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. *'Saiyan Power' - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. *'Angry Blow' - Gohan kicks the opponent to stun them, then lands a strong punch and finally kicks them away. *'Kiai' - It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. *'Super Explosive Wave' - The user stands charging energy around their body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. *'Eenrgy Blast Barrage' - The user usually brings their arms to their sides, charges up ki, and then he throws his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fires many energy blasts. *'Solar Flare' - In the Dragon Ball Super manga, Future Trunks reveals that Future Gohan taught it to him. *'Intercept' – First, Future Gohan and the opponent engage in a hand-to-hand battle with Future Gohan blocking every hit. Then, Future Gohan moves quickly and gets behind the opponent to deliver a power-packed kick to the chin, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Sonic Rush' - Future Gohan starts the attack by kicking his opponent away. He then teleports behind them and does a right-hand chop, followed by a right hook then a right sweep kick. Future Gohan finishes the rush attack by kicking his opponent high in the air then knocking them back down with a right elbow, inflicting a great amount of damage. Special Beam Cannon - The move is performed by touching the index and middle fingers of one hand to the forehead and charging enough ki to attack. Its speed changes to the power level of the user performing the move. When ready, the fingers are extended forward, and two thin energy beams are unleashed from the fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through most targets, and exploding on the ones it can't. *'Masenko' - The user places both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. *'Wild Barrage Blaster' - First, Future Gohan raises his hands up to his sides and charges a yellow energy sphere in each hand. He then puts his hands forward and fires a barrage of yellow energy waves against the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage and then Gohan puts his hands above his head like the normal Masenko, but keeps charging it until it forms an energy sphere. Then, he grabs the energy sphere with his hand and draws it back up to his side. Finally, and throws the attack at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Wild Rush Blaster' - First, Future Gohan kicks his opponent a few times, he then beats them up and kicks them to one side. He holds one hand with the other supporting it upward in a fashion similar to the Explosive Demon Wave forms an energy sphere with excess energy releasing off of it in the form of medium-sized Energy Blast which later grows larger when more Ki is put into the attack. *'Down Burst' – The user fires an energy sphere to the ground in order to get away from his opponents. *'Hyper Masenko' - First, Future Gohan raises his hands and charges a Masenko. Then, he puts more energy into it, and fires a beam much larger than a normal Masenko, inflicting a high amount of damage. He also uses a version fired from the right arm only. *'Kamehameha' – A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. *'Super Kamehameha' - The user charges their ki into their hand (usually while chanting the familiar KA-ME-HA-ME-HA) then fires an energy wave at the opponent. This technique is often performed when one of the user's arms are injured or lost, thus preventing them from performing the original version. *'One-Handed Kamehameha' - Also known as Fierce Combination. First, Future Gohan strikes a fighting pose as he charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up past the opponent and flies back to roundhouse and punch them away. Next, he grabs the opponent by their ankle and shouts "Die!" as he flies downward to slam them into the ground. Finally, Future Gohan backflips away and shouts "Watch it!" as he fires the powerful One-Handed Kamehameha mk.II at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. |-|Forms and transformations= 'Great Ape' This transformation occurs when a person with Saiyan heritage (and with a tail) looks directly at a full moon, or something that simulates its effects, such as a Saiyan Power Ball. The result is the waves from the moon stimulating a gland in their tails, enabling a seemingly unavoidable transformation. This is a complete genetic transformation, so it greatly affects Gohan's mental state. Because Gohan never had any proper training, Gohan loses all form of mental control, becoming a primal beast. However, during his fight against Vegeta, Goku's words were able to reach Gohan enough to regain some of his rational thought and focus on his real enemy. Gohan only transforms into this state three times throughout the series, twice while he was training with Piccolo, and one final time when fighting Vegeta, the final of which Gohan was able to regain some rational control of himself thanks to Goku's interventions. 'Unlock Potential' Gohan acquired this when he visited Guru during his trip on Namek. Guru placed his hand on top of Gohan's head and using his own powers, released Gohan's latent potential. This, however, did not release all of Gohan's hidden power, since he was still only able to unleash his hidden power through fierce rage. Gohan's abilities were enhanced along with the strength of his hidden power, and as a side effect, continuously grew alongside Krillin with each battle, as stated by Vegeta. The first time that he receives this power-up roughly multiplies his power tenfold, allowing him to access a power in around the mid-10,000s range, though with the subsequent battles against Recoome and Frieza, he grows many times stronger. During one bout of rage, he was even able to subdue Frieza's third form. 'Super Saiyan' The ability to transform into a more powerful being, Future Gohan takes this form every time he fights the androids. It is not exactly clear at what age and how he became a Super Saiyan in the alternate timeline, but it is implied that he became able to use Super Saiyan after seeing his friends killed by the androids, as suggested by his fierce hatred towards them. He also attempted to teach the ability to Future Trunks and succeeded in the manga. |-|Equipment= *'Gohan's Sword' - A sword that Gohan uses briefly during his training with Piccolo. *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. *'Flying Nimbus' - A magical, yellow cloud that serves as a way of transportation. Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Revived Character Category:Revived Category:Hybrids